Amores que se olvidan
by Jesus MSV
Summary: Naruto y Hinata se conocen de forma casual cuando apenas son unos niños, el destino se encarga de juntarlos de forma secreta, haciendo que crezca en ellos un amor infantil y dulce, que poco a poco se convierte en algo más profundo. UA. Inspirado en el episodio en que Naruto defiende a Hinata de unos bravucones.


**Amores que se olvidan.**

Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

∞_Recuerdos∞_

∞Presente∞

**Capítulo 1:**

"_**Mi nuevo lugar soleado, mi nuevo héroe."**_

_¿No es verdad que el amor es siempre y al mismo tiempo, aspiración y hallazgo, distancia anhelante y realización?…El amor es y no es, al mismo tiempo. Su realidad surge de su carencia misma. (Ramón Xirau, "Introducción a la historia de la filosofía", sobre Platón.)_

_._

_._

_._

Por apenas un poco había logrado salir de su hogar sin ser vista, realmente no tenía mucho sentido escapar, en cualquier lugar del mundo estaba sola, sin embargo ella era fiel creyente de que existían distintos tipos de soledad, y por esos momentos en su casa, sentía una soledad tan insoportablemente asfixiante, que tenía que salir y respirar y poder estar rodeada de una soledad tranquilizadora.

No había ido muy lejos, en realidad estaba muy cerca, apenas había llegado al parque de enfrente, y comenzaba a caminar suavemente entre los frondosos árboles primaverales. Observaba todo con curiosidad suspicaz, sin ninguna duda, cuando se es niño, todo lo que está alrededor es infinitamente más grande y eso podía llegar a ser algo aterrador.

Pocas veces tenía contacto con el exterior, y cuando lo tenía siempre iba de la mano de Ko, claro que no culpaba más que a ella el hecho de que su padre no confiara en su capacidad para andar sola, ya había demostrado en reiteradas ocasiones su inutilidad como ser humano capaz.

Andaba con la mirada gacha por la vida, para ella, eso era lo normal a la hora de caminar. Ella sabía muy poco de mirar a las personas a los ojos, sabía muy poco de orgullo, sabia casi nada de autoseguridad. Mientras más caminaba, se sentía un poco más tranquila, por fin estaba sola, por fin podía llorar.

-¡Hey tú!-levanto la mirada por el grito enfadado que escucho, sus manos temblaron, su tranquilidad se escapó.

-Mira esos ojos, ya viste, es una Hyuga-frente a ella se encontraban tres chicos, 2 o 3 años mayores que ella, se veían enojados y solos, sobre todo solos-debe de ser igual de engreída y arrogante que ese idiota de Neji-sus cejas temblaron al sentirse rodeada, esos niños la miraban como si fuera escoria. Nuevamente sintió aquella soledad asfixiante rodearla, engullirla, tragársela.

-Vamos, ¿no vas a llorar?, eres una tonta llorona-uno de los chicos tomo su hombro con fuerza, haciendo que soltara un pequeño gemido. Trato de liberase, pero fallo en el intento, solo logro tirar al suelo el helado de él que parecía ser el jefe de la pandilla.

-¡Tonta!, mira lo que has hecho, ¡eres una idiota!-el chico la jalo de un brazo, obligándola a arrodillarse. La pobre quedó en 4, su vista comenzó a empañarse, las lágrimas comenzaban a hacerse presentes.

-¡Discúlpate!-dijo otro de los chicos mientras la golpeaba un poco con su pie.

-Lo, lo siento…-dijo en un tembloroso hilillo de voz.

-¡Dilo más fuerte!-le propinaron otra patada, está, un poco más fuerte que la anterior.

-Lo siento…-trato de decirlo más fuerte, con una voz firme, sin embargo, el volumen era el mismo, y esta vez su voz estaba quebrada por el llanto.

-¡De nuevo!-volvieron a patearla, ella ya no pudo sostenerse en sus brazos, su cara golpeo el suelo.

-¡Lo siento!-gritó, gritó de miedo, gritó de rabia, gritó de dolor, porque aunque ella no sabía nada de orgullo, si sabía de humillación.

-Así está mejor tonta…ahora… ¡besa mis pies!-volvieron a ordenarle, ahora no estaba muy segura de poder cumplir. Los otros comenzaron a patearla y gritarle que era una orden, gritaban y gritaban, la aturdían, la desorientaban, la hacían sentirse mal y culpable. En ese instante, tomo una decisión, besaría los zapatos de ese chico si con eso la dejaban en paz y en silencio, si con eso conseguía librase y poder estar sola, estaba bien, ¿a quién le importaba una humillación por un buen rato de tranquilidad? Se levantó lentamente, solo lo necesario para poder acatar la orden, se sentía humillada y temblorosa, estaba a punto de hacerlo, internamente añoraba un milagro, algo, cualquier cosa para que aquello no pasara. La distancia era cada vez menor, ahora podía percibir ese fétido olor de aquellos zapatos llenos de fango, podía sentir su frialdad rosando su piel, ¿por qué le hacían eso a ella?, ¿por qué Neji les había hecho algo?, bueno, si lo veía desde esa perspectiva, besar aquellos viejos zapatos no estaba tan mal, ella amaba a su primo y daría su corta vida por él, cualquier cosa para que él fuera feliz.

Ahora estaba a milímetros de que sus labios se juntaran con esos zapatos, seguía asustada, pero no humillada, estaba cerca, ya era tarde para un mila…

-¡Hey idiota!, ¡deja a la chica en paz, o te pateare el culo tan fuerte que no podrás sentarte en semanas!- se detuvo en seco, nunca era tarde para un milagro, el suyo había llegado justo a tiempo.

-¿En serio?, ¿tú me patearas el culo?, eso suena demasiado gracioso-los tres se alejaron de ella y se dirigieron a su nuevo joven héroe, un nuevo temor la invadió, eran tres contra uno, eso no era justo, además, su héroe era pequeño, claro, era pequeño, pero solo de tamaño.

-Sí, yo, Uzumaki Naruto, te pateare el culo-el chico hablo socarronamente, con tanta seguridad que la chica se sintió segura-no olvides mi nombre, así sabrás quien te dio la paliza de tu vida-el chico se abalanzo con todo lo que tenía en contra de aquellos tres, derribo al mayor y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara, los otros dos lo tomaron de los hombros y lo estamparon contra un árbol, sometiendo su voluntad.

-¡Discúlpate!-le dijo el jefe, que se tomaba la barbilla dolorosamente. Naruto simplemente sonrió y escupió, justo a la cara de aquel chico.

-Serás idiota, discúlpate tú conmigo por ensuciarme las manos con tu sangre-dejo de sonreír, su mirada se ensombreció- y discúlpate con ella- aquella voz era realmente obscura, como si viniera de un lugar muy lejano.

-¡Te matare!-grito el jefe limpiándose la saliva del chico, entonces comenzó a golpearlo, los otros dos le agarraban fuertemente las manos, por lo que recibía la mayoría de los impactos, sin embargo, no dejaba de pelear, pateaba y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Ella seguía ahí, tirada en el piso, demasiado impactada e inútil como para hacer algo. El más grande le propino un puñetazo en la cara a su héroe y sus ojos presenciaron como la sangre escapaba de entre sus labios. El miedo la invadió, otro mal golpe como ese y las cosas podrían terminar muy mal. ¿Ella se quedaría a esperar ese horrible final?

-¡Ya basta!-antes de darse cuenta, estaba de pie, sujetando el puño de aquel chico.

-¡Suéltame!-el chico agito su brazo y la mando a volar, sin embargo, esta vez se levantó y se dirigió a sus piernas aferrándose a ellas, al ser más pequeña, en edad y en tamaño, jugo sucio, sin pensarlo mucho le encajo los dientes lo más fuerte que pudo, consiguió lo que quería, pues el chico malo dejo al pequeño rubio en paz, pues trataba de quitársela infructuosamente-¡Suéltame, te digo que me sueltes maldita mocosa!-se sacudía y la golpeaba, pero ella se aferraba a su pierna derecha como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Los dos chicos que tenían a Naruto, lo soltaron, dejándolo caer al piso secamente, ambos se lanzaron a la chica y trataron de quitársela a su jefe.

El rubio se medió levanto y se lanzó contra esa bola sin sentido formada por personas, comenzó a golpear y patear y enseguida dejo a los dos menos grandes fuera de combate.

El jefe cayó al suelo, su pierna comenzaba a sangrar. Cuando la niña lo vio tirado, se dirigió a su torso y con tres dedos lo golpeo en una parte del cuerpo cercana a la clavícula haciendo que guardara silencio, cansada, dejo caer sus manos en el estómago del chico y permitió que su cabeza colgara pesadamente sobre sus hombros.

-Debes de enseñarme a hacer eso-levanto la cabeza y vio unos ojos más azules que el cielo, el chico le tendía la mano y ella, tímidamente la acepto.

-Gra, gracias-dijo tartamudamente, el chico comenzó a reír alegremente mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la nuca.

-No agradezcas, tú también lo has hecho de maravilla, espero que nunca me muerdas de esa forma, de veras-el chico seguía riendo, ella bajo su mirada apenada y sonrojada y comenzó a juguetear nerviosamente con sus dedos índices-Bueno, tengo que irme-el chico comenzó a alejarse con prisa, sobresaltándola un poco.

Cuando ya estaba algo lejos, giro y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente hacia atrás.

-Se me olvidaba, ¿cuál es tu nombre?, de veras-ellas apenas pudo reaccionar al grito de aquel chico.

-Hyu-Hyuga Hinata-grito con todas sus fuerzas, sus ojos se habían cerrado y por extraño que sonara, cuando grito su nombre se sintió increíblemente liberada.

-Espero algún día volver a verte…ahora serás mi nuevo lugar soleado, Hinata*-el chico le dio una última sonrisa gigante y le dijo hasta luego con la mano, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr muy fuerte.

Hinata estaba en shock, solo era capaz de sentir ese suave calor en sus mejillas y ese insoportable revoloteo en su estómago. Algo cálido se coló en sus entrañas y sin quererlo sonrió.

.

.

.

*Hinata significa lugar soleado.

N/A: Hola, hola, amados míos, estoy aquí, con un nuevo fic, NaruHina señoras y señores.

Estuve viendo películas, leyendo fics y entonces esta idea me vino a le mente, verán, me encontré con un One-shot genial, era un Sasu-Hina, en el, ellos dos se amaban, pero él se tenía que ir, y entonces se me ocurrió esto. Es diferente en todos los sentidos, pero al leerlo me vino la inspiración, si quieren el nombre del fic me dicen y yo se los mando por PM, es un fic altamente recomendable.

Se preguntaran, muy poco probablemente, ¿Por qué empecé esto si tengo fics pendientes, un fic por realizar para un concurso, un curso intensivo de inglés, mi examen de ingreso a la universidad y un trabajo final de ética?, bueno, pues muy fácil, (chan cha cha chan. Redoble de tambores) ¡Ayer fue mi cumpleaños! (aplausos locos de la multitud y un coro que entona "Las mañanitas"), así es, justo ayer, 2 de junio y como estoy segura que nadie me va a escribir nada de regalo (ni los estoy chantajeando jaja) me auto-regale esto.

Ya enserio, me encantaría que me regalaran una historia, eso sería un gran detalle, no importa que nunca hayan escrito una, que esta sea su primera vez, no importa que no lo entreguen en este mes o en este año, puede ser para el siguiente o para cuando la tengan lista. Sería mi mejor regalo. Si lo llegan a considerar, me gustarían historias de Naruto, con Hinata como su protagonista, emparéjenla con quien deseen. Si no les gusta mucho el romance, pues cualquier personaje de Naruto me encanta.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
